


美梦成真

by iamthatCat



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatCat/pseuds/iamthatCat
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 5





	美梦成真

虽然不过眼皮多跳了几下这种小事，全圆佑却隐约觉得不对劲。

也不是什么太大的不妥，但是怎么说呢，就是这几天回到家回到房间的时候，总感觉有一种被人偷窥的微妙感，即使已经拉上了窗帘，也还是无法将心里这种莫名的感觉压下去。

大概还是错觉罢了。

但现在这个清晰的触感，总不会是错觉了吧。

全圆佑迷迷糊糊从睡梦中醒来，不仅入眼的是自己薄被中的不自然隆起，还分明感受到了自己的性器被抓握着，进而被含进了一个温热的地方里。

不会吧。全圆佑眉间紧皱，难以置信地掀开被子，果不其然被他猜中一半——他的性器此时正被含在别人嘴里，而且对方也刚好在好心思地舔弄，软软的舌头轻轻地舔过他的性器前端，弄得全圆佑隐隐来了感觉。

见原本盖在身上的被子被掀开，对方也毫不慌张，在仅仅有窗外路灯透进来的微弱灯光中与全圆佑对上眼，眼睛眨了眨，看着倒是有几分无辜。

“啊……原来我忘记把你迷晕了吗？”

什么？迷晕？全圆佑还没反应过来现在到底是春梦还是现实，本来想着是不是应该先把人推开却被对方先一步从床尾窸窸窣窣爬到他身上，双手抵着他的胸膛盯着他，他这才看清对方身上不同寻常的地方。

“是……耳朵？”全圆佑怀疑是自己的近视又加深了一点，下意识眯起眼睛想看个究竟，但很明显也很实在的，就长在对方头顶、隐约藏在头发里的，确实是一对稍尖的毛茸茸耳朵。

“是哦！”像是对于全圆佑的这个反应觉得十分新奇，李知勋满是兴奋地应答，那双毛茸茸的耳朵就在他的眼皮底下抖了几下又展直，看着就像是在展示自己一样。“我还有还有……”全圆佑看着他，下一秒手臂就被一根毛茸茸的东西缠上，“尾巴！”

好软好大的尾巴，应该不会是猫或者狗。全圆佑此时还不合时宜地对着尾巴失神，  
还没认清楚现在的处境，就突然猛地被李知勋往他脸上吹了一口气，但除了把他吹得下意识闭上了眼之外，再无任何的作用。

“怎么会！”被全圆佑显然的不明所以伤到了自尊，李知勋被气得咋咋呼呼，咬了咬下唇又下定决心重新俯上去，亲上他的嘴唇，主动地吸着他的舌头，有意无意地将自己嘴里唾液送到全圆佑的嘴里，到最后倒是把自己亲得眼带迷离，分开的时候却也还是没能看到自己想要的结果。“为什么没有反应！”

他顿时气得鼓起脸憋气，连长长的胡须都从脸上冒出来，但很快就被他甩甩头收回去，他干脆坐直身体，直接岔开腿坐在全圆佑大腿上，“为什么没有用！你难道不是普通的人类吗？为什么还这么清醒！”

全圆佑也不知道他在生什么气，是在气自己没能被他迷晕还是其他怎的，但很快就见他再一次趴到他身上，几根手指灵活地解开他的睡衣扣子，下巴搁到他已经赤裸的胸膛上，眼巴巴地看他，“那你要不要和我做爱嘛。”

不仅眼神乖得让人怜爱，连身上的动作也没停下，用下半身去蹭全圆佑刚才已经被他弄得有些反应的性器，原本缠在他手臂上的尾巴也已经放开，在空中甩来甩去的，身上宽松的衣服更是被他故意拉开露出大片白皙的皮肤。

“圆佑……我知道你叫圆佑，你应该还是处男吧？”他伸出一小截舌头，轻轻地舔舔他的胸口，痒得像是在全圆佑心里挠了一下似的。“那你要不要考虑一下处男毕业给狐妖啊，我教你嘛。”

啊，原来是狐狸吗。即便被这么挑逗了，全圆佑还是第一时间抓住了自己最想知道的信息。“狐狸……是哪种狐狸呢？”

“嗯……是白狐……”李知勋一边回答一边将脸埋到全圆佑的胸口，很是沉迷地吸了一口气，“射在里面也可以，把精液给狐妖的话，会有好运气哦。”

他在全圆佑身上蹭来蹭去，既乖又像是有些动情的姿态，“你知道自己喜欢男生还是女生没有啊，虽然我是公狐狸，但是公狐狸也很会做爱的，要不要试试啊。”

虽然全圆佑嘴上没有回答，但在黑暗中那个有些害羞的模样已经被狐妖尽收眼底，而且被他压着的性器此时也精神得很，李知勋也就自觉地将手伸下去，又是揉又是套弄，“圆佑的变大了……”他带着全圆佑的手指摸到自己的身后，“而且你看我也不用扩张，已经……嗯……”

全圆佑居然不打一声招呼就突然把两根手指伸进他的后穴，突如其来的肿胀感让李知勋轻呼一声，不过更过火的还是全圆佑进而突然像是来了劲似的玩弄抠挖。“后面好湿，好骚。”

也不知道是狐妖天生敏感还是全圆佑天赋异禀，手指才找了没多久就把李知勋弄得浑身软绵绵，一声呻吟叫得人骨子都酥了，“哥哥，狐妖都是这样的……我就说公狐狸也很适合做爱……”他的完全勃起的性器也抵着全圆佑，“但是、但是不可以碰尾巴，尾巴好敏感……”

“是哦。”

但全圆佑本来也不是哥听话的主，嘴上这么回答，另一只空着的手就立刻摸到了李知勋的尾巴，在尾巴和身体连接的地方细细轻轻地揉了几把，没几下就把在濒临的小狐妖弄得射出来了。

“圆佑、圆佑好厉害，知勋好舒服……”

李知勋面带潮红，被全圆佑放倒，解开他身上已经松垮得不像样的类似浴衣的衣服，让他像被摆上桌的美味甜点，完全展露在全圆佑面前，“我还想要，想要哥哥插进来……嗯！”

他两条大腿被分开支起来，那根他盼望很久的性器终于插进他的身体里，只不过堪堪进了一个头便加快了速度，直接完全捅了进去，随后便是毫无章法地抽插，李知勋又痛又爽，脚趾蜷缩在一起，嘴上嗯嗯啊啊一直没停下来过。

李知勋的尾巴在床上磨来磨去，全圆佑深陷在情欲之中也不免多看了几眼，冷不丁就把自己抽了出来，还没等李知勋撒娇挽留，他就把他翻了个面，让他跪趴着，从后面再一次捅进了他的身体里。

“不是说尾巴很敏感，刚才摸了一下就射了吗，磨来磨去的时候怎么不觉得痛了？”

“因、因为太爽了……哈……所以、所以尾巴痛也算、算不了什么了……哈……”他一边承受顶弄一边说话，不仅被顶得说话断断续续，更是被不自觉的呻吟混在其中，话也说不利索，连带着肉体撞击的声音，加在一起被提有多淫荡了。

全圆佑第一次因为性爱的射精在李知勋几欲要第二次高潮前，他后穴下意识因为预备高潮而夹紧，却被全圆佑进而捅开，甚至还能分神握住他晃晃悠悠的性器，一边加大力度抽插一边帮他手淫，前后夹击让李知勋叫得更加浪荡，几乎是和全圆佑同时射了出来。李知勋射到了全圆佑手里，滴到了床上，而全圆佑则是听李知勋所说，射在了李知勋的身体里。

全圆佑把自己抽出来，小心翼翼地把李知勋放倒在床上，失了支撑的小狐妖也随意地躺到床上，尾巴还在轻微地甩来甩去，似乎是心情很好的表现。

他扭过头，喘着气，这个时候还伸出了一截舌头勾着他，“还想要，和哥哥接吻，想和圆佑接吻……”

全圆佑如他所愿俯下身跟他接吻，谁知下一秒就被他用两条腿缠到了腰上，磨磨蹭蹭地又在不自觉地撒娇，不，或者就是知道自己的优势，所以故意用撒娇达到自己的目的。“还能做吗，哥哥还要休息多久啊？”

“你怎么这么贪吃。”

“因为我是狐妖嘛。”李知勋又被逗得哼哧哧的笑，坏心眼地往全圆佑脸上呼气哈气，虽然不知道为什么一直奏效的小把戏在全圆佑身上起不了作用，但他还是忍不住想试试，虽然最后不但依旧没有效果，而且又把人弄得来了反应，摁着他又做了几次。

真是个天赋异禀的处男诶，好厉害哦。李知勋连屁股都被撞得发红，身上也被掐得亲得满是红印，即便是妖怪也要被这般激烈的性爱榨干了精力，只得绵软无力地倒在床上，反正也被同样累得很的全圆佑抱在怀里，怎么样也不亏。

“啊对了我上次还看到你和有个大高个走在一起……”李知勋陷入了思考，眯起眼睛，脸皱成一团，正要说接下来的话，就被全圆佑打断了。

“以后想做爱可以来找我。”

“啊，真的吗！”李知勋闻言连语调都升高了不少，显然是兴奋的样子，“好呀那我还会来的！”

那就下次再说吧。


End file.
